


a Sargorn's Thoughts

by MasterOfGray



Category: Jupiter Ascending
Genre: Love, M/M, Military, and a little heartbreaking, outer space weirdness, the cost of immortality., two dragons making love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOfGray/pseuds/MasterOfGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greeghen has just lost his captain and much more at the hands of the sinister Belam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a Sargorn's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> A/N-This is a Jupiter Ascending fanfic I decided to write. I had wanted to see this film since November of last year 2014, I don’t quite remember what video I’d been watching on YouTube at the time I think it was the trailer to the upcoming age of Ultron but I rolled down the list of possibilities on the side of the screen and found one with a image of what looked to be a draconian on it, and after that I watched the trailer and wanted to see the movie for the draconian now labeled officially as a Sargorn.  
> Weird I know that the first thing that interests me into a film is a dragon/man. Who at the time I was calling Ibis because I thought the guy looked like a flyboy bounty hunter and the Jupiter Ascending wiki site listed a hunter by the name Ibis. Now I know this one particular character by the name of Greeghan and after watching the trailers and clips and seeing the movie itself I have to say there was a lot to enjoy. From the costumes, oh how I loved the costumes, to the creative parts of the plot. But still my favorite scenes had to have the Sargorn in them. So I’m writing this story from Greeghan’s point of view. I hope you like it.  
> Pisst before you carry on if anyone knows the name of the Sargorn leader, the one who wore the long leather jacket and was killed by Balem could you tell me so I know what to call him in future stories. Thank you.

Disclaimer; I own this like I own the rings of Saturn.  
The Commander’s pleading cries now only echoed in my skull as his body with a beating heart still in it was bulleted through the discard shaft to the furnace.  
“Mr.Greeghan…” my head turned and my mind cleared as I looked in the direction of the lord first primary. “ Please don’t fail me as well.” A threat, without a doubt even said so cool and politely a threat it still was.  
I nodded but made no speech to certify his confidents in me or give words from a servant to a master like that shivering vermin Chicanery Night and so many others did. That rat was properly already halfway through filling out the necessary paperwork and death certificates. Most likely he started before this meeting took place in the throne room, him already being informed of the intent.  
Without grandeur I stepped back and then turned to leave, the only sound of my departure being the thuds of my heavy feet on the thick fiberglass floors.  
I was halfway down the hallway when I finally started opening up to my surroundings and taking myself into account. The massive over decorated corridors of the refinery seem to feel more haunted than usual. This factory was the largest in this galaxy and by far the best well built, and more importantly it was the prince’s favorite. I saw and heard no domestic staff, no human or splice females in sultry imperial wardrobes fussing over there chores and hair, no janitors or factory workers. Only the occasional flicker of a black cape from one of the royal guards prowling the hallways like wraths. Even the scent of the other occupiers smelled stale. The facility was brightened by dull artificial lights, making it impossible to tell the time of day by tracking warm sunlight on the walls and the wane and wax of one’s own shadow. For all I could tell it was the middle of the night and all bodies were away in slumber.  
I was reaching my destination. I was headed for the Sargron barracks. Turning a corner and heading down my last hallway. A pitch in the folds of my wings caught my irritation and with little effort I raised them off my back to stretch them to their full capacity and give them a quick shake. The corridor was more than big enough to compensate. Returning them to their resting position I took notice of the pace I was walking. It wasn’t quick and scheduled nor was it military and businesslike but instead steady. And steady is exactly what I needed right now.  
I finely come to where I needed to be. A large open air balcony overlooking the massive city size refinery plant, coming to the edge I gave my mighty wings a few strong warm up flaps before diving off the ledge. I fill snout first for only a few moments before stretched my leathery appendages out to their full length and catching the atmosphere underneath them and gliding to a higher altitude and flying easily through the artificially pumped air.  
I soared silently over the factory, weaving gracefully through the tall metal smoke pipes and the gothic built towers. The Sargron living quarters were way on the other side of the facility, at least a full mile away, a journey by foot or trolley but an ease when token by flight. My platoon would often carry out aerial training throughout the skies, practicing stamina, flight formations, and aerial combat. We would fly in V formations and clusters of three a group, there would be mock combat and different tumbling techniques to enhance speed and strength and how to dodge laser bullets if fired at.  
Looking to my left for a moment I could see the spaceport and docking area of the refinery city, its harbors lined with tiny quick space shuttles, various vessels used for uploading and unloading cargo of supplies and canisters of nectar and the waves of people that worked in this facility as well as Balem’s personal ship set glistening in the artificial sunlight of the weather dome.  
I tilted my wings so they were at a slant curving the path that I flew and sending me in a direction out of view of the spaceport. Passing between two very large steam vents I stayed clear of their scolding vapors as I maneuvered through them. Their geyser like nature were so strong and hot that venturing to close when one of them erupted could leave someone permanently scarred or dead. I could feel the warmth of the steam on my face, neck, wings, and tail as it turned from vapor to liquid on my exposed scales and clothing.  
As I gave my wings three rhythmed flaps to keep altitude I noticed I was soaring through the forest of smoke stacks as my kind and myself so often called this part of the refinery. The columns of cylinder steel varied in body type from the tall and very slender to thick and stocky. The fumes and smog they released went from overheated water vapor to dent odoress clouds that streamed out of the tops of the smoke pipes and burned the eyes and nostrils. To make sure this toxic pollution didn't taint the merchandise or cause a lawsuit if one of the workers were to get sick there was a large air purifier at the top inside of the dome that cleaned the atmosphere and kept it livable.  
A flash of bright orange on the right side of my vision caught my notice and I turned my head just slightly to get a sharper view of it. Once in awhile a puff of flames would bubble up from out of one of these exhaust pipes usually never dangerous unless you're flying over one when it happens.  
The bubble of flames had already began to dissipate leaving nothing but fading black smoke by time I laid sights on it, focusing my eyes I momentarily looked past the dark fog to a factory beyond it. Medium sized by comparison to its brothers. The color of shining Brass with black painted on the towering doors and the seals of the tall skyward reaching windows with four equal sized smoke pipes standing in a row looking like narrow sickly petrified trees. Fumes bellowed from the tops and strong light could be seen from the windows a sure sign that this facility was working at maximum.  
I flew by it smoothly with no bumps in the air, but a feeling of hypnotism still lingered in my mind after spotting the place. As a member of one of the many century squads that guarded Balem’s palace I knew every inch of the refinery that I was allowed privilege to. The feeling of forgotten recognition tickled but didn’t last long though, like a frozen mirror shattering under the chill or a syringe being fired from a firearm right at my brow that unrecognizable became the recognizable.  
Adrenaline flooded my blood and my scaly yellow eyebrows arched. The black and brass building I had just flown past had been the factories crematorium. The place where all the leftovers and remains, where all the unusable and undesirable remains were incinerated and turned to dust, and where in my Lord’s opinion my commander deserved to go.  
I clinched my fists tightly at my sides and pressed my mouth together into a hard line. My Leader had been third generation to serve the dynasty and many of my kind had been working for them for centuries. To see him hurled through a waste pipe like trash, it boiled me. Out of all of us that made the squadron it always felt like he would never die like this, despite Balem’s emotionally unstable nature. I made a hard snort from my snout for dwelling on losses. It was unbecoming in my opinion. Hundreds of Sargron must have fallen during duty and at the whims of an entitled, not to disconsider the splices and humans as well.  
My commanding officer was dead enlisting me from second in command to the new chieftain of the Sargron garrison. Instead of being proud I felt burdened by this new promotion. Our leader had been the best of us and to see in practice that nothing can prevent the consequences of Balem’s temper what insurance did I have that the best of my strength and ability would not lead me to be exact same place as him. A zing of fear crackled through me at the feeling of uncertainty that was followed by a wave of sadness that made my throat construct. Shutting my eyes and gliding through the open space my mind wandered to my recent loss. The commander and I had been lovers. Well maybe lovers wasn't the right label but when needs were stronger then discipline and loneliness out powered fear we’d full each other’s beds.  
I had met him less than a decade ago with my first employment at the Abrasax refinery. He’d been a little above my head in height and had the same military body build as the rest of us. He had been handsome from my people’s point of view. His eyes had been the color of polished Robbins eggs with a dell but vivid shade of cobalt blue to his flesh and scales. He had a long slender tail that looked less like a warrior’s appendage and more like a dancer’s tail, a comment that he despised hearing. There was also a very regal touch to him. From the way he’d walk the way he’d fold his hands behind his back when he stood with his shoulders back to how he spook so clearly with perfect English and unfragmented sentences. There was a time I had thought his behavior foolish and snobby as well as an act to alienate the rest of us and try to mimic the entitled but as my experiences in the squadron gathered I saw it was more his expression of his pride and high merit.  
Inexperienced resentfulness overtime turned into respect and admiration and when wounds were bleeding and trust was already established we became sexually involved. Pleaser and intimacy when coupled together can have healing effects on a mind and body that could be tier tottering on a tight rope. Despite his graces there still were flaws that sometimes curled my tail; one of them was his timidity towards our entitled lord. I couldn’t tell if he was eager to please or just afraid of the consequences of disappointing lord Balem. Now I feel my commander’s fear was justified. To think that even the most dutiful loyalty could earn only the equal treatment of a traitor left a bleak wasteland like feeling inside me, like every sunrise was for not.  
My chest began to tighten and my throat began to ache, I tightened my eyelids together and took a thick breath and then slowly let it out and repeated this a few more times. Intense emotions could put a strain on the chest, side, and back muscles making it feel like the wings are heavier and making it harder to flap them. Anxiety and heartache had no place while flying or for a Sargron warrior.  
The building that the Sargron barracks resided in came into view and I swooped down to an open balcony that my kind used as a landing pad. Setting down on my feet with more grace than one would expect from my large size I walked through the open archway and headed to the sleeping area. I was swifter now than I had been earlier and stood at the sleeping quarters in no time. Typing in my ID code into the security system I waited patiently for the doors to slide open. Stepping inside and wrapping my tail around so the tip was in front of me and out of the way of the sliding doors, I took a moment to examine my surroundings.  
The sleeping barracks were basically just one large long room with beds made of metal on each side. Three windows small and square were on each side of the walls close to the high ceiling and at the far end from where I stood was another door that led to the showers and restrooms that we used. It was dark, the lights were out and from left to right I could see the beds were occupied with my sleeping kinsmen. It must have been well into the night by now. As stealthy as I could I began to walk down the aisle of cots to the other side of the room watching my steps so as not to step on anybody’s tale or trip over any possessions that were lying about.  
It was quite except for the heavy sound of breathing and the soft sound of snoring. Everything was calm and peaceful in here and it brought a soothing sensation over me, every once and awhile as I made my way across the room I caught the sight of a tale flickering or a wing twitching as their owners moved around in their sleep in an attempt to get more comfortable in their beds. Suddenly I heard the rustling of fabric and soft quick panting. Stopping in my place I darted my eyes around the room and flared my nostrils, it was dark but my eyes could still see shadows, movements, and silhouettes, but it was my sense of smell that alerted me to the actions that were taking place. Pheromones, musk, and adrenaline, strong, sharp, and invigorating as I whiffed it up my nose. But what gave it away was the proportions that the scents where in. One too little and one too strong and all so thick I could taste it in the back of my mouth.  
At the end of the room at the very last bad in that row on my left side I could see two bodies lying underneath a white sheet that halfway covered them. It was a pair of Sargron, the two youngest in our platoon. They were pressed one on top of each other, with the one above supporting himself on his thick arms and the one beneath pressing himself back against the pillows as his partner thrusted evenly inside of him. Their moans and grunts were hushed trying to be as discrete as possible while surrounded by their sleeping squadron. So tangled in their own limps they didn’t even notice that I had entered the room or that I picked up my pace again and was moving on my way to the back of the room.  
There was little stigma about same gander relationships in my kinds society, the Sargorn in the military whether by choice or contract sometimes never saw a member of the opposite sex for years, sometimes even a decade would pass before that happened. While other races and civilizations held in contempt such crossing for social or religious reasons the Sargorn were a step more tolerant under certain circumstances. In a life like ours filled with scars and death one had to be more understanding about where they got their comfort and pleasure from. Same sex coupling were neither encouraged nor ostracized but expected to be practiced with discretion, as considering my culture prized relationships that created offspring.  
I stopped at the end of the room and steered at the pair. I was practically at the foot of their bed and could see their tails wrapped around each other and sticking out from underneath the bed covering and they didn’t even seem to notice or pause at my presence they just continued to wet the sheets. Before I turned to go I caught at the corner of my sight the one on top gently nuzzle the neck of his lover and stared to pound harder into him.  
Walking into the bathing facilities I headed for the lockers, standing in front of my nock in the wall I swung its metal door open and stared to undress. First I started with my weapons, I surely didn’t want to go into the showers with those still on. Undoing the gun holster from my belt I lead it on the top shelf in my cuddy, after that I removed a small hunters blade from inside the cuffs on my right leg and finally removed from the opposite side of my laser gun a machete with a decorative handle and a well polished business side. I then moved on to my clothing. I started with the wraps around my wrists and then pulled off my gloves, undoing the clasps on the front of my short leather jacket I pulled it down my shoulders and maneuvered my wings from out of it and then hung it from a hanger on the inside of my locker door. The Sargorn uniform was standard but sometime that standard came in varieties. Underneath my coat I wore a tan colored short sleeved shirt with my dog tags hanging in front from a fine chain from around my neck. Pulling it over my head and tossing it with the rest I lift my tags on and moved to undoing the cuffs from around my ankles and shins. Finally I started to undo my pants, unbuckle my belt first I then unzipped them and slid them down my hips sliding my tail out from the hole in the back. Once each foot was through I stuffed my possessions into my locker and shut the door and then headed to the showers.  
The wash ranks was just a large square room with white tiles on the walls and the floor, I couldn’t tell if the tile was porcelain or just plain baked polished clay. There were no curtains or stalls just open bathing, not that we were shy or anything. Rows of stainless steel shower heads lined two different walls with drains in the center of the room for the water to flow out.  
Standing underneath one of the shower heads I reached for the water faucet that looked like a sundial marked with the colors red and blue to indicate the temperature you wanted the water to be at and turned it till the handle was at the center of the colors. Hot water blasted out of the shower and rained down on my stress soaked and bone exhausted body. I inhaled the steam from the bath and rolled my shoulders and tried to pop the joints in my back before letting my arms and wings hangs limp at my sides. My mind was lax at the moment enjoying the pleasant numbness for a bit. Morning call would be coming soon, probably in the next few hours and I would have to line everyone up and explain to them the new chain of command before setting out to finish this urgent mission from our lord.  
My shoulders felt heavy and I leaned forward pressing my forearm across the tile wall and laying my brow against it enjoying how the water sprayed down my back and long tail at a new angle. Opening my eyes I stared down the length of my naked body. I was a Sargorn warrior in my prime, I was fit in only the way rigorous even painful training can achieve with a broad back and chest and rippling powerful muscles. My dog tags swung loosely from down my neck and I could see my toned hard stomach and mid rift that a man even a splice could break his fist trying to bruise. My ass which I knew was nice from my commander bending me over on all fours and drooling over it. The wings on my back a Sargorn’s pride had a large wingspan and the strength to carry me and one other, my arms and legs were long and strong enough to crush a tree trunk. Finally from in between those said legs was my dragonhood, thick and impressive weather hard or soft.  
As I continued to look myself over for any changes natural or other I started to notice my personal collection of scars. Some were large discolored and rough and could strike someone with awe on how I survived the injury that left them while some were fine and almost faded. Souvenirs from past successes that I regaled over strong alcohol to colleagues or rivals while others and the ones that looked the most unassuming I didn’t like talking about either out of bashfulness or pain. Some of these healed over wounds were an honor while others were a burden but all of them came from performing my duty to the Abrasax family.  
The first primary thought so little of those who served him; it was hard to determine if this outlook on others was a product of his extremely long life or his rearing. My people’s natural life span can easily surpass a century and a half; the oldest ever documented report of a Sargron life was two hundred and ten years old. He’d been ancient with mist clouded purple eyes that held a thoughtful look to them, his hide had been gray with wrinkles and sags around his eyes, mouth, and neck. He had lost a few teeth. His back and shoulders were hooded over and he was unable to fly, his wings being too weak and brittle to perform the action. If Balem was living a normal human life span currently at his physical appearance now I would be 18 years his senior and my commander would be old enough to be his grandfather.  
It is gossiped quite truthfully in the palace that Queen Seraphi Abrasax the imperial matriarch had a Sargron lover. He’d worked as a guard commander taken responsibility over a mixed squadron of both his own kind as well as splice and android bodyguards. This had been centuries and centuries ago. He had already been working for her for a little over two decades when they came together for comfort and affection. The relationship had been secret and had lasted for years till ending after the Queen had a miscarriage. It had been during her second trimester when the baby had been lost leaving both parents traumatized. Apparently this had been for them both a treasured pregnancy, this would have been the first child that Serephi would have that was made from love. Made from love it almost sounds like something from a nursery rhyme but one cannot take for granted the privilege and the united equality it is to be made entirely out of love. After that they’d both broke off the connection with the Sargron relocating his employment someplace else to save them both face and pain.  
Snorting some water from out of my nose I leaned from off of the wall and turned my face into the spry letting the cascade rain down on me. Bringing my clawed hands up I began to rub down my face and scalp before moving on to my neck shoulders and chest. Sargorn didn’t sweat our hides were too thick even the places on our bodies where the skin was its softest didn’t have any sweat glands. We stayed cool by opening up and flapping our wings, since there were many blood vessels underneath the thin leathery appendages that allowed us to ventilate. Running my fingers across my chest I soon started moving them down my waist. Feeling my callous palms travel down my stomach and abdomen till they moved past my pelvic and then stopped. My hands were just scales away from my limp cock and the thought for a little pleasure ghosted my mind. Pleasure and orgasms could be a distraction as well as a sedative giving someone the relaxed peaceful state of mind and body to get some well needed rest, in situations where lives could be lost in an instant there were times were soothing the spirit and consciousness was not an easy task like something inside you always wanting to keep one eye open no matter what no matter how many times you and others tried to reinsure the otherwise. So why not ease one primitive desire by satisfying another.  
My hands stayed where they were but for only a second before pulling away. I let a small growl rumble up from the back of my throat, I was in no state of mind for intimacy. I shook my head hard throwing some streams of water off me as I tried desperately to clear my thoughts, but every time I shut my eyes visions of my commander at his last moments of life came rushing through. I could even hear the sound of his frighten cries just as he was swept away to oblivion. I began to shake and my breath started to become short and hard. A slight dizziness began and my trembling became worse, I needed to calm down. Steadying myself against the washroom wall I began to regulate my breathing and tried to push these terrible memories out of my head. I’ve tried thinking back to the last time I had seen him alive before his death.  
It had to be the day before last. I had been coming back from training by myself for three hours and was headed for the barracks. I liked training it cleared my mind of wasteful thoughts and I was good at hand to hand combat I was the best in the squadron. I had my leather jacket slung over my shoulder and was wearing standard issue pants and a white firm fitting tank top my dog tags jailing in front. Stepping into the Sargorn dorm I saw most of my teammates preoccupied with their after-hours interests; reading, talking, or getting an early start on their sleeping. It was well after the afternoon and heading into the night. Strolling in and tossing my coat on my bed I looked over to one of my teammates sitting on his mattress playing a holo game and asked of our commander’s whereabouts. Without breaking eye contact from his play think he informed me that our boss was in the showers. We all know that our leader was being put under a lot of stress and pressure to perform his duties as successfully and flawlessly as possible, knowing that if you failed the consequences could easily draw blood from his flesh or worse. As his lieutenant I was oftentimes present for most of these aftermaths and knew firsthand Belam’s nastiness. This time though the pressure being put on him by the primary heir was different. Seraphi had reincarnated in the universe putting our lord his plans and his very way of life the life that he’s lived as far back as he can remember complete in jeopardy, without a doubt putting the only outcome for our leader’s failure to succeed as death.  
Walking into the bathroom I was almost smothered with steam, it clouded the wash ranks and fogged up all the mirrors. Looking about I found most of my commander’s uniform scattered on the floor. I arched a brawl typically he usually was extremely neat and put all of his cloths away in his locker. I moved till I was at the entrance of the bathing area, I peered through the thick clouds to see if I could see him. Standing underneath the center shower head I saw his tall form. Walking over I stood right beside him just out of reach of the streaming water and gave him a look over.  
His head was down and his eyes were shot, he stood with his hands against the wall and his wings held tight to his back, he also still had his pants on as the only article of clothing he had on left. The water pouring down from the shower head was near scalding, and I wondered even with his thick hide how he could stand letting it poured down on him. Because of all the steam and water I couldn’t tell by sent alone his exact mood but as can be seen there were other signs. I didn’t have to guess or to ask to know what was wrong with him but I did want to change the atmosphere. Placing my hands on my hips I spoke in a concern tone. “Are you all right?” Simple and sometimes simple worked and sometimes it didn’t. He didn’t respond but I knew that he knowledge my presence.  
I looked him over again my eyes trying to catch the details of his appeal instead of signals of his emotional state. He’d only been a few years away from retirement. He wasn’t as young as I was but then I wasn’t a rookie either. There was age on his face but his body spoke otherwise. I tried speech again. “Your pants are still on.” with concern still in my voice. With his eyes still shot he leaned back till he was at full height reached his hands down and started undoing his belt buckle. Once that hung open he reached for the clasp and then the zipper but instead of pulling the zipper down he grabbed both folds of leather and pulled them apart yanking the zipper down its path almost causing it to tear. He then pushed them down his hips and tail. I watched as he pulled one leg at a time out, hopping ungracefully on one talon foot at a time to pull them out. It was rumored that are leader was descendent from royalty, which explained some of his fine ways. I thought of asking him if those rumors were true but wasn’t drake enough to go through with it. With his pants finally off he threw them across the shower room and then resumed his former stance the only difference was his arms hung at his side.  
“Was the threat that bed?” that was stupid all threats of death were serious, but I side it anyway. He sighed and opened his eyes… “Always when it’s from Belam.”… He replied with a hint of grief in his voice. Puffing some hot air from out of my nose I’d tried to think of something more reassuring to say to him, that he’d been in harder situations and still came out successful with only ringing in his ears from Belam’s shouting at him for not getting it done quicker. But he already knew that he’d been in this position before and knew all the comfort lines. I thought of leaving him alone and letting him work it all out in his head but then that would not have brought peace of mind to either of us.  
Instead I took a step back straightened up and started taking off my cloths. I removed my shirt and dog tags and dropped them by my feet on the floor I then worked on undoing and undressing everything else. There was a mountain of garments on the floor by time I was done and I was as naked as the day I was hatched. Walking up I swayed my tail back and forth behind me, he couldn’t see it but it put me in the mood. My commander had already raising his head up the moment he saw me flash my bare chest and disrobe myself. He watched with keen eyes as I leaned back against the bathroom wall feeling the nape of my neck and my tail press up against the surface. Standing with my legs spread wide and a small come hither smog on my face. I looked up at my commander. He stared at me for a moment a little bewildered, I guess he was expecting me to turn around place my hands on the wall and swing my tail out of the way for him but instead I was facing him in a sultry poses. Sargorn typically coupled one behind the other it was our equivalent of humans doing it face to face, any other way was considered kinky and erotic but not any less intimate.  
My commander continued to look but his headlight surprise soon faded and a grin turned up one side of his mouth. He spread his wings wider to show his dominance to me and walked confidently forward his long powerful tail twitching back and forth behind him. Closing the distance between us till there was no personal space between our bodies he placed both his hands on either side of my head and leaned down and touched his nose to mine. Affection a simple act of it. We both stood there for a moment enjoying the intimacy and how it revved up both are drives. The captain then began to gently rock his hips robbing our pelvis and cocks together. I squeezed my muscular thighs around him and purred softly, tenderness wasn’t something I was accustomed to but there were times I truly did in joy it. Finally the captain pulled away and then stepped back, still leaning against the wall I quickly looked him up and down and then caught his eyes. His chest was heaving a little and from between his legs his fruit was semi-hard, he looked at me with predatory intentions and my insides quivered. Coming forward again and taking the same position as before he leaned down and instead of nuzzling our snouts as before he and licked across my mouth a sign that he wanted me to open up. Following the signal I parted my jaws and our tongues came together in a Sargorn version of a kiss.  
Wrapping my arms around his neck and widening my legs I felt him run his hands down my sides and stop at my hips and gave them a tight squeeze before moving them between our foundations. Breaking the kiss long enough to grab the base of his swollen oregon he placed the tip at my opening and slowly began to push inside me. We both were soaking wet from the shower making penetration easy. He didn’t stop pushing till every bit of him all the way down to the base of his throbbing appendage was inside me. We both took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being joined like this before slowly he resumed the gentle rocking motion of before, his hands on the wall beside my head again.  
We both began to chirp and purr enjoying the pleasant sensation of the gentle thrusting but soon are more beastly urges began to roar and we were not going to ignore them. My commander began to thrust harder causing me to let out a growl from deep in my throat as he soon began to pound as hard as he could inside me. Gripping his shoulders I felt him thrust in several different directions, obviously he had a plan for our coupling and that became clear the moment the round tip of his cock hit my sweet spot. I arched my back against the wall at the overwhelming wave of pleasure rushed through me, I dug my talons into his flesh and moaned as we both moved at a brutal pace. Before long we both began to reach our limits and with one final precise thrust I saw nothing but the star filled night sky as I reached my climax and came hard shooting my white seed in a long stream across my chest and belly. No sooner than I had my rapture my inside automatically squeezed down tightly on my captain’s cock and he let out a powerful roar as he filled my insides with his hot sticky seed.  
With the waves of bliss still rolling off us we both sank down to the bathroom floor and painted enjoying the comfort that each other’s attentions had brought. I slammed a fist against the shower wall cracking a tile in the process. That had been the last time I’d seen my commander safe, the last time I would ever see him truly a life. My eyes began to sting a little and I shut them tightly to hold back the tears that wanted to drizzle out. Although nightmarish thoughts held no healing properties this flex of tenderness from the past was no antidote to my pain either.  
The danger was always known but if I’d known what was going to pass I would have pushed him on to the shower floors his back against the tiles and I would have sheathed his blade inside of me and rode him. Hard, fast, and passionately like some young entitled heiress ridding a thoroughbred horse to the finish line, and I had quite a stallion under me. I my chest tightened again and my heart ached. I was hurting and I wanted to make someone regret it. Standing at full height again I reached for the shower faucet and turned till the shower was nothing more than a trickle before raising my head and steeling both my heart and mind and the expression on my face. Stepping away and turning to head to the exit I grabbed a towel and slung it over my shoulders. A truth to this universe that no matter how much your heart may cherish someone or burn when they’re gone some lives are just more important than others.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed that it’s the first Sargorn fanfics on the web and I worked as hard as I could to try and capture Greeghen’s military/mercenary like personality with the wounded warrior feel and everything. This is also my first story with a sex scene in it so I hope I lived up to some expectations. Reviews would be appreciated so few like it please tell me.


End file.
